


Moonlight on the Water

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, First Time, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Seasons<br/>Prompt: "C'mon, Kara, I'm not jumping in that pond just for your amusement." "Why not, Apollo? Afraid that near freezing temps will cause too much shrinkage?" (sarahspank)</p><p>Not my best work, but they wanted to talk, talk, talk. Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight on the Water

"C'mon, Kara, I'm not jumping into that pond just for your amusement." 

"Why not, Apollo? Afraid that near freezing temps will cause too much shrinkage? Afraid we’ll have to give you another call sign?"

Lee gaped at her, but stood his ground in the shallows, the moonlight shattering around his calves. 

_Focus, Kara. Too much pretty._ “It can’t possibly be smaller than your little brother’s, can it?”

“Frak no!” His mouth hung open for just a second before he continued. “When the frak have you seen my little brother naked anyway, Kara?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“No. No, I really would not like to know. I would desperately not like to know.”

Kara giggled. Poor Lee. Change of tactics was called for. Kara walked toward Lee until she was waist deep. It was frakking cold out of the water, dammit. This better work. She licked her lips and looked down. “Think there’s too much shrinkage here? They don’t look smaller than usual…” She snuck a glance through her eyelashes. _Jackpot!_

“Uh, no.” He shrugged, color rising in his cheeks. “Well, I mean, I don’t know what they usually look like, but they don’t seem too small.”

As he fidgeted from foot to foot with his hands still protectively at his crotch, Kara backed up slowly until the water was just under her tits. “So, small, but not _too_ small? Is that what you’re saying, Lee?” She put her hands over her boobs and put on her best disappointed pout. “You really think they’re small?”

“Gods, Kara! I said they weren’t _too_ small! I never said they were small.”

“I think maybe you should examine them more closely. Maybe take some measurements. Be sure.”

“Measure? What the frak for, Kara? Measure with what?”

Lee. So literal all the frakking time. She stuck the tip of her tongue out until it touched her top lip, waited a few seconds, watched as realization washed over his face. She could practically see the little balloon above his head with “ _Oh!_ " in neon letters.

“Maybe it’s not as cold as I thought it was.” He took a step forward, up to his knees, and shivered a little, rubbing his palms over his chest. She nearly laughed when he said, “Nope. Definitely thought it was colder than this.”

Kara gratefully sank into the water up to her neck and backed up. _Where is that frakkin’ rock?_ She kept pace with Lee’s advances until she found the rock and settled into the “seat” time had carved into it.

Lee stopped about a foot away, thankfully. This whole thing would probably have failed miserably if he’d stubbed his dainty little toe. Thank gods it was the only thing dainty on him. She growled under her breath. _Okay. Now he needs to touch me. Got a plan, Kara?_ She crossed her fingers under the water. _When in doubt, be bold._

“I think you’re still a little too far away to take proper measurements, Lee.”

He stepped closer and both his hands grazed her ankles. She waited for him to close his hand around one and drew her knee up, just enough that he had to move to keep his hand on her. She reached for his hand and skimmed it up her leg to her hip.

“Do I need to draw you a map, Lee?” She loved the way he got flustered around her, but she was ready for the little bit of wild she knew was underneath that temple boy facade.

His hands flexed, one tightening on her hip, one on her knee. “I…I think I can manage to figure it out, Kara.”

His right hand slid back and forth from her calf to mid-thigh, his eyes down, as if he could see through the water. Kara’s impatience got the best of her and she pushed her arms out of the water, spraying droplets in every direction, and yanked Lee to her. Just before she kissed him, she said, “Figure it out faster, Lee.”

His tongue was in her mouth, one hand on a breast. The other grabbed low on her ass, dragging her toward him, letting go only to guide himself into her. Their bellies were together, his mouth ravaging hers. He broke away long enough to ask, “Fast enough for you?”

Kara sort of nodded and made an inarticulate noise, clamping her legs around his hips. Far too quickly, she felt her climax spiral in and for a brief second, it was too much.

Then Lee’s breath was hot in her ear, his “Kara,” barely audible, and Kara let herself fly apart in his arms. Lee’s climax was much quieter, and for a few moments, they were leaned against each other and that rock, panting.

Lee put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. “What was so important about being out here tonight, anyway, Kara? It’s frakking cold! We could have gone somewhere else.”

“Thought you said it wasn’t as cold as you thought.”

“The water, Kara. My ass is waving in the wind, and it’s frakking freezing.”

Kara snickered. “Pretty sure your ass is still under water, not waving in the breeze.”

“Wind.”

“Breeze, Lee. This is just a pleasant little breeze.”

“You’re insane.”

“Probably.” She was quiet for a minute, wondering if she was ready to give him more. “You wanna know why, Lee? No one comes out here in the fall, and it’s a full moon, and I wanted to share my second favorite place with you. It’s peaceful, and I thought you would appreciate it the way I do.”

Lee didn’t say anything for long enough Kara thought maybe she’d said too much, but then his hand was on her shoulder, pulling her toward him, and he said, “Thank you.” Then he pushed her away abruptly and hauled her off the rock. “Now, if we can get somewhere warmer, maybe we can enjoy it again.”

Kara laughed. “There’s a stash of blankets behind that tree, Lee.”


End file.
